Murdered Books
by D-Uzumaki
Summary: -¿¡Se puede saber que hacías estúpido animal como para dejar así mi libro?- -¡Oye, fue un accidente tonta!- -¿¡Un accidente?, ¿¡fue un accidente el que decidieras torturar mi libro sin compasión?- -¿Torturar?, ¡Akane no seas boba!, ¡es un libro!- -¡¿Y sólo por eso decidiste torturarlo!-


Akane estaba realmente deprimida, y es que ¿quién no se deprime cuando tienes una boda fallida? Y esta era la… ¿décima?... ¿segunda?... ¿milésima?...en fin…después unas lagrimas traicioneras que se deslizaban por su mejilla Akane decidió no volver a confiar en el amor ni en su prometido, si se quería casar con ella, bien, y si no también, ella ya estaba harta de poner demasiado de su parte y que su flamante prometido no hiciera nada, así que, se secó las lágrimas casi con furia y decidió no luchar más por su prometido, ya estaba cansada de que todas sus "prometidas" lucharán por él y él ni reconozca a ninguna, no más, no señor; es más si estaba tan indeciso como para no escoger a una de cuatro, ella se haría a un lado para que escogiera a una de tres, porque al parecer su prometido ha dejado claro, con palabras y acciones, que nunca la escogería a ella, genial, y aunque se muriera de los celos, ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, porque a pesar de todo ella lo seguía amando…

-¡Ag! Genial, mierda – graznó la propietaria de estos nobles y masoquistas pensamientos

-¿Qué te ocurre marimacho?- oh si, su guapo y cortés prometido, siempre tan oportuno

_-¿Qué que me ocurre idiota?, me ocurre que estoy tratando de olvidarte y como siempre recuerdo lo mucho que te amo insensible_-pensó la chica

-nada, nada- dijo con un ademán como quitándole importancia al asunto- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Emmm… necesito hablar contigo-

-Habla-

-Verás… ¿tú sabes que aprecio mucho mi vida verdad?-

-¡Por supuesto!, ¡si eres la persona más egocéntrica del mundo!-

-Y sabes que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no vas a matarme a mazazos-

-Bueno si lo pones así…-

-Es que yo…yo…- el pobre no podía estar peor, la cara sudando a mares, las manos sonrojadas, su cuerpo más confundido que él mismo…

-Habla ya que me estas asustando, ¡sólo escúpelo Ranma!-

Y con un suspiro ahogado el chico susurró –he roto tu libro de matemáticas-

-_uff menos mal, pensé que iba a declarar su amor por una de sus perfectas prometidas, a comparación de eso mi libro de matemáticas no es tan…_- después de salir abruptamente de su monólogo interno, la chica entrecerró sus ojos y habló con voz de ultratumba; -¿Qué tan roto?-

Ranma lentamente introdujo sus manos en su bolsillo, rezando internamente a todos los dioses que conocía; sacando una hoja por la mitad y bastante arrugada.

-Esto…es lo más…decente…que quedó- si, iba a morir, lo sabía, lo iban a masacrar todito

Mientras tanto Akane no salía de su estupor, su libro de matemáticas, su constante almohada, destrozado…por Ranma… ¡un momento!...Ranma + libro de matemáticas = estúpidas notitas de amor, y después de su ridículo razonamiento comprendió totalmente el problema, ¡Ranma pudo haber leído cuanto lo amaba por un estúpido libro!, claro que…su prometido era un idiota; quizás no vio nada, había que asegurarse pronto, la joven abrió la boca dispuesta a hablar pero la imagen de la hoja rota y arrugada captó su atención, ¡¿él dijo "decente"?! , oh si iba a golpearlo en donde más le duele, pero antes…unos gritos sonaban tentadores…oh si…

Ranma estaba lo que le sigue de nervioso, había visto un sinfín de expresiones en el blanco rostro delante de él, sorpresa, duda, pánico, nerviosismo, alivio, decisión, y lo que se temía _furia_…

-¿¡Se puede saber que hacías estúpido animal como para dejar así mi libro!?-

-¡oye, fue accidente tonta!-

-¿¡un accidente!?, ¿¡fue un accidente el que decidieras torturar mi libro sin compasión!?-

-¿Torturar?, ¡Akane no seas boba!, ¡es un libro!-

-¡¿y sólo por eso decidiste torturarlo?!- vale, quizás si estaba actuando un poco tonta, pero cuando parecía a punto de calmarse, sus ojos de abrieron con horror; -¡no solo eso!, ¡también lo asesinaste!- acusó con un dedo dramáticamente apuntándolo a la cara

-Akane que ray…-

-Déjalo así Ranma- murmuro en un fingido sollozo –espero que estés contento-

-Akane… ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo asustado

-Porque ahora temo de verdad por mi libro de biología- bueno, ahora estaba muy preocupado por su salud… mental…

-¿Akane tienes fiebre?, ¿estás delirando?-

-¡No idiota!, ¿¡no sabes qué día es mañana!?-

-eh… ¿jueves?-

-¡Jueves de examen!, ¡de matemáticas!-

-oh… ¡vaya!... ¡verdaderamente lo siento!-

-si quieres ver el mañana me darás tu libro para poder estudiar- siseó, no era una pregunta, no era una sugerencia, era una orden

-¡hey!, pero yo también necesito estudiar-

-no me importa, tú fuiste el que masacró mi libro-

-bueno… ¿y si…estudiamos juntos?, digo como el examen es para los dos y ahora sólo tenemos un libro…no sé si tu…-

-está bien, pero no te salvas de la paliza que tengo pensado darte-

-pero…si te invitó un helado… ¿se te podría olvidar?- la chica lo volteó a ver entre incrédula y avergonzada, sin embargo una sonrisa casi invisible se dibujo las comisuras de sus labios

-quizá…- fue todo lo respondió e internamente pensó con alegría – ¡_oh! ¡Al carajo la loca idea de olvidarme de él, este estúpido y sensual artista marcial me pertenecerá algún día, así como que yo me llamó Akane Tendo!_

Así después de un agradable momento entre ambos jóvenes y después de llegar de la heladería con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cada uno se fue a su habitación luego de un tímido- buenas noches- , y un beso en la mejilla de su prometido (después de reunir todo el coraje que tenía en quién sabe dónde).

Sólo que Ranma fue interceptado en el pasillo a punto de entrar a su habitación después de una hora con una sonrisa boba en la cara totalmente inmóvil en el recibidor de la casa Tendo

-Esto te costará cuñadito-

-¿Nabiki?-

-¿Enserio creías que no me iba a enterar?-

-¿Enterar?, ¿enterar de que?-

-De que después de arrancar una hoja del libro de matemáticas del año pasado, escondiste el libro de mi hermanita dentro de tu mochila, a sabiendas del examen de mañana, encontrando así una excusa perfecta para que estudiaran juntos en la intimidad de su cuarto, siguiéndole una improvisada cita; ¿me equivoco?-

Ranma después de superar la vergüenza de sentirse descubierto, pasó a suspirar resignado, llevando el dedo índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz, y susurrar con desánimo

-¿Cuánto quieres para que nadie sepa nada?-

-Sólo la módica cantidad de ¥300-

-Bien, agrégalo a mi cuenta- se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a su puerta y soltó un quedo –buenas noches- para después introducirse en la habitación.

Se acostó en su futón y se permitió sonreír aún más si era posible llevándose una mano a la mejilla, si, ese plan le había salido mejor de lo que esperaba…y acordándose de algo verdaderamente interesante, cogió su mochila sacando el libro de su prometida y ojearlo hasta la última página, y con una sonrisa susurró – así que ¿Akane Saotome eh?, eres adorable mi marimacho- y aun con la sonrisa en la cara Ranma se entregó al mundo idílico, soñando con _su marimacho hermosa_

Mientras tanto Akane sentía que había olvidado algo, sin embargo no le dio importancia, quedando inmediatamente dormida con una curva permanente en los labios, pensado con su _adorable idiota_

**Fin**


End file.
